


Love, Trust, and Betrayal

by FactorialRabbits



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Major Character Injury, Nirnaeth Arnoediad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Caranthir accepts his probable death with less anger and more grief than most would expect.





	Love, Trust, and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I've been doing arts on tumblr for Feanorian week, and may cross-post here later. But this drabble just came to mind. Was going to be to accompany picture, but it doesn't quite line up. May also see if it ticks off any B2MEM prompts later...

He trusted them.

He had trusted them, and he had loved them.

Loves them still.

Even as he lays bleeding out from injuries, barely conscious and too injured to move, Caranthir loves them. Despite the fact they stabbed him in the back.

Literally.

Uldor prepares for the final blow, stepping closer to Caranthir’s prone form with sword raised. Nearby, someone is shrieking in rage, twisting the Song as they do.

Caranthir does not even try to place the voice. As his awareness fades only one thought is coherent enough to understand.

_ Is this how mother felt when we abandoned her? _


End file.
